In electronic devices, components are often coupled together via a type of connector. For example, such connectors generally comprise a set of conductive contacts that engage corresponding conductive contacts of another component when the two components/connectors are brought into engagement with each other (e.g., a memory card or module inserted into a connector disposed on a printed circuit board). However, if the components/connectors are not properly seated, intermittent and/or a complete disengagement may result. For example, if the components/connectors are not properly seated, shock or vibration during use or even during shipping of the electronic device may cause a disengagement of the components/connectors.